the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Outremer
Outremer takes place in the Solaris Sector where an ancient enemy called the Saracens threaten the civilized world. FACTS: -The Invocation Creators are used here, using the Holy Names to work miracles on the servants of the Darkness. -"Old Earth Files" = What we call modern times are ancient history for the time period of Outremer. OEF are used by Crusaders when they run across old earth items or Primitive Orders. FUTURE STUFF: -Mech Units = Fancy term used that simply means robot or droid. -Mech Armor = Crusaders utilize advanced armor with synthetic fibers to add strength and speed. -Energy Weapons = Future armies invest in advanced energy weapons, especially Crusaders who go into battle equipped with energy shielded armor and energy blades. That's why Crusaders use melee energy weapons, because technology is so advanced it came full circle. GROUPS: -Europa Union = Europa is the galactic Union of politicians, kings, presidents and other leaders and officials who form the patchwork government for the galaxy. The Europa Parliament is an entire planet towards the galactic center. The Order of Kings thoroughly saturates the Union and Parliament and effectively runs most of it. The EU does not trust the Crusader Fleets since they operate independently, and thus employ the Inquisition to keep tabs on them. >Planetary Courts = Each planet is headed by a King often selected by the people. >System Lords = These are appointed by the Parliament to be in charge of whole systems. -The Inquisition = The Inquisition serves the Europa Parliament as spies, agents and enforcers. They often act with the highest authorization and can commander almost any units under Parliament supervision, even entire planets if necessary. -Crusader Fleets = The Creators have formed the Crusader Fleets, large armies that prowl the spaces between the stars in search of enemies. Crusader Fleets are formed around the largest vessel, the Flag Ship which heads the Fleet and is captained by the Fleet's Grand Master. Crusaders are descended from those Creators who didn't leave to form the Byzantine Empire. They employ weapons and technology that are energy based. >Knights Templar >Knights Hostpitaller >Teuteonic Order >Knights of St. Lazarus >Brothers of the Sword >Order of the Dragon >Order of Saint Mary >Knights of St. Thomas >Order of Calatrava >Livonian Sword Brethren *Crusaders prefer energy swords to guns and lasers. Cleaner, safer, and more refined. *The actual name of the Crusaders are the Cruxaid Examplaris. *Crusaders must constantly struggle spirituality with the duality of their nature. Creators who have taken up the way of the sword? They employ the analogy of the Sculptor's Knife. *The Crusader Fleets were intentionally formed in the manor of ancient Xtrian military orders. *Crusaders follow a semi-monastic lifestyle, often meditating, studying, prayer, etc. -Saracens = Composed of the Order of Destroyers, the Saracen forces are a large army formed from the perimeter of the Galaxy. Saracens reject the Union and believe that their own beliefs and way of life should be enforced. They are a strict and harsh people, capable fighters and relentless. They have amassed large followings among the poor, restless and outsiders among society. *Destroyer's who fight with advanced tech are called Knights or Mamluks. *Where Creators have Crusader Fleets, Saracens have Warbands. *Destroyers reject Xtrian teachings because they believe in the Way of the Sword. -Insurgents = Destroyers and Destroyer sympathizers who operate individually or in cells within the Union itself. -Assassins = The Assassins are officially neutral in the war, although in reality they often play both sides against each other. The Assassins don't believe either side is really right prefer to ply their trade while keeping to themselves on their home world of Alamut. -Caravans = Caravans are large fleets of traders and their cargo ships. Caravans are the backbone of galactic commerce and are headed by the Order of Seneschals. Caravans try to remain neutral in the war and are taxed and regulated by both sides. -Church = The Church is the collective union of all planetary and regional churches populated by the people of the Europa Union. Crusader Fleets make a point to keep a close alliance with the Church. The Church is the only institution with social power that can challenge the Parliament. Creators are common within the ranks of the Church's leadership. -The Invocation = The Invocation is a league of Saint Sorcerers who house secluded Monasteries scattered throughout the galaxy. The Invokers are employed by their Brothers in the Crusader Fleets as technicians, armorers, ship-builders and as elite Sorcerer Fighters. Invokers live a monastic lifestyle and live to serve the Creator Order exclusively. They are trained in the ways of Invocation. -Cistercians = The Cistercians is the intergalactic organiztion for the Order of Scribes. The Cistercians man monastic data-libraries where they amass knowledge and file through piles of data. Scribes lead the Cistercians but many are non-Adepts who help the Scribes in their pursuit of all knowledge. Cistercians are particularly keen on lost or esoteric knowledge. Many Cistercians are employed by Crusader Fleets. -Byzantine Empire = The Byzantine Empire was formed from an early group of Creators that were once part of the same group that became the Crusader Fleets and Invocation. They resettled in the nearest galaxy where they have formed their own Empire, away from the Europa Union and the war. They are rarely encountered and strange tales are told of them. The Byzantines apparently hold tech secrets and a history that stretches back to the very founding of humanity. Byzantine technology tends to be entirely energy based like Crusader fleets, although they employ advanced nanotech and cybernetechs. They prefer using long-range weapons and staying out of enemy's firing range, their warriors are elusive predators. The Byzantine respect the Invocation, but look upon the Crusader Fleets as wayward brethren who have lost their way. -Infinity Lords = Very rare, their origins and nature are largely a mystery to anyone in this Realm outside the upper-echelons of the Invocation or Byzantine Empire. Infinity Lords refuse to commit to the war but will lend their aid here and there as they see fit. They rarely hang around and they have a knack for disappearing without a trace. ORDERS: -Creators -Assassins -Scribes -Seneschal -Inquisitors -Kings -"Primitive Orders" = Basically, all the other Orders. Not very common. ENEMY ORDERS! -Destroyers (Saracen) -Cathars -Corsairs -Marauders PLACES: -Europa = Europa is the inner-section of the galactic plane and is where most of the galactic government is stationed. This is because the inside of the galaxy is farthest away from the outskirts where the Saracen armies are located and thus is the most stable and defensible. -Outremer = Outremer is the mid-land section of space within the galactic plane. It is the most habitable zone for life and thus has the highest number of naturally inhabitable worlds. Outremer is where most Crusader Fleets roam, although the majority of Crusaders recognize Jerusalem as the HQ of all Fleets. -Sahara = The outer-plane of the galaxy is Sahara. This is the area closest to deep space and is where the Saracens claim dominion. The Saracens make pacts with strange creatures that lurk on the outskirts of the galaxy known as Void Dwellers. -Sheol = The space far above and below the galactic plane. There is little there and it is infested with Marauders and Corsair Warbands. -'Jerusalem' = IE, Earth. Jerusalem is the Crusader code-word for Earth. This is because the city of Jerusalem is now the center for the Crusader Fleets. -Ascalon -Ibelin -Alamut = Home world of the Assassin Order. -Orient = -Byzantine Kingdom = WORLDS: -Feudal Worlds = Often found in Outremer and the Orient, Feudal Worlds are dominated by a ruling monarch or group of rulers who hold absolute sway over the people. These worlds tend to team with revolutionary movements and war is fairly often. Feudal Worlds are rarely well developed technologically but they do possess decent agriculture and manpower. -Ghost = Ghost Worlds are places where habitation once existed but the people left for whatever reason. They contain ghost towns and abandoned settlements. -Paradise World = These are exotic worlds, beautiful places designed for creature comforts and tourism. They are rare but economically valued. -Petitioner = Petitioner Worlds are worlds where a particular Order actively or regularly recruit from. Most Petitioner Worlds belong either to Creator Crusader Fleets or Saracens. -Urban World = These worlds are dominated by large mega cities. Perhaps the planet was over developed or maybe it was originally a barren and lifeless planet that was transformed into the metropolitan it is today. These worlds possess large populations and are often the center of local government. -Militarized = Militarized Worlds are planets that have been taken over or transformed into planet-wide military installations. Often done by the Union, sometimes by the Saracens, these planets have their entire populations put through regimental training. Satellite defenses orbit such worlds and firepower is never lacking. -Tomb = Tomb Worlds tend to be moons and not not whole planets. They are often barren places where there is little life. Dedicated to housing the dead, these worlds often build up over time into giant cities of elaborate crypts and mausoleums. -Quarantined = These planets are probably infected with a powerful and dangerous pathogen, or some similar danger. -Wilderness = A Wilderness Planet is one that is far too feral for normal human habitation. Maybe the planet is isolated or has an atmosphere inhospitable to human life. Whatever the reason, these worlds are usually vacant. Of course groups like the Corsairs and Marauders are attracted to them for just that reason. Category:God Category:Templar Category:Church